Shōgai Grows Bold, Power Untold
Shōgai Grows Bold, Power Untold, is a Shōgai RP, where the organization moves to invade the Tsuchigumo Village, in a gamble to capture the secrets for the kinjutsu of the Tsuchigumo Clan, . They attempt to get it for its amazing strength, and dark capabilities. So It Begins: Members Gather! Within an isolated room stood various members of the terrorist group Shōgai, discussing their plans to acquire the power of Fury, a devastating kinjutsu created by the Tsuchigumo Clan. Among them was a man who has embraced the warmth of death and has become one with it. Bearing cracked grey skin, blue eyes with black sclera and long, grey hair, he placed his hands down onto the table, overlooking the map of Tsuchigumo Village. "So, what is our plan to attain this powerful kinjutsu? The village itself isn't too large, but what do we know of its military strength?" The man, named Burakku Ekazu, alias Hyperion, asked, overlooking the map of the village. "They aren't pushovers, that's for sure," Oushan Supuritto said. "They protect their kinjutsu with alot of military power. We have to hit hard." He slammed his staff down to the table to emphasize. "Ikioi and I can cover that." Chinka said, having formulated a plan. The bautiful girl turned to her partner of equal beauty. She twirled a bang. "Right Ikioi?" Ikioi nodded under that big hat of hers. "Pan and Nyx can go in first and create a huge commotion, to divert their power to us, and you guys can sneak around their defenses, which would be heavily fortified." "Given my specialty in artillery and reinforcement based combat methods, I could perhaps join the fray of distraction. Nothing like lobbing a nasty fireball or two to really get their attention. And if things get a little out of hand, I'm sure there's some corpses in hand that I could use to help provide cannon fodder against the Ninjutsu users." Letting out a chuckle, Burraku summoned up a purple flame in his hand, tossing it around. "We'll give them a party they won't resist partaking in." Chinka and Ikioi began going over team plans, how they would set up their part of the ambush. Oushan on the other hand, faced Burraku. "We could work together, if you want. My bind technique could give you corpses special abilities, while my brine and water can flush them out. You in?" "That sounds like a plan to me." Smiling, Burakku let the flame in his hand disappear. "So we've got ourselves a strategy, ladies and gentleman. Now let's put this plan to use and get ourselves a kinjutsu." "As if it will be that easy.." A dark voice erupted from behind Chinka. A cloaked figure emerged from absolute darkness. His cape waving gently in stillness with a hood which cascaded his face. Unique ancient designs tattered across both his body and clothes. Symbols long lost and forgotten. His voice sent vibrations in all directions...Five monstrous chakra systems hidden underneath his cloth. On his hip hung a obsidian blade with a golden handle. An ancient sword with a unique power of it's own. Behind him, three figures all wearing similar clothes followed. The tallest stood to his right and hand white gloves upon his hands. On his left, one about his height smiled towards Chinka. The Doctor's final servant stood behind him, prepared to assist him in anyway possible. "You forget that this Kinjutsu has direct relation to Konohagakure. So they will sacrifice everything to keep it out of our hands. But I believe in you all...So that is not a worry." An earthen chair emerged from beneath to which he sat. His back servant handed him a golden chalice filled with unique wine. He took a quick sip. "I have a plan for our reward. A weapon of sorts which could potentially help us in our future endeavor's." "Let's hear this. I want to obtain this treasure, Doctor." Oushan secured his staff, looking at Koshiro expectantly. Ikioi's eyes darted across the room, searching. "Seems the others, are not here yet. Shouldn't we wait, til they come?" "Lets those slowpokes take forever. We'll have all fo the fun. Now excuse me..." Chinka stepped out of sight, into the pure dark. A hum was heard, faintly for a second. "Seems like you're taking this seriously, Nyx." Oushan said, staring at her as she stepped out of the darkness. "Well, I thought I'd have some fun. Show these clanspeople what a Master of Night can do." Chinka was now fully dressed in her armor, ready to take on the village. "My powers will be work better in here." She said, turning her eyes towards Koshiro. She cracked her knuckles. "Hmph, what's the plan, Atlas?" "Am I late?" A melancholic voice appeared out of the ground, rising to the surface as if they were levitating. The man, covered in a cloak that prevented anyone from viewing his chakra, didn't appear to be very intimidating. However, upon revealing his face, one could see a rather dark expression. A slightly elevated jawbone, straight - slightly wavy - black hair, and eyes that could kill in one second. "Before you all get ahead of yourselves, do realize that we need reconnaissance. Your strategies are all so open, any proper opponent could effortlessly destroy you. Let me go in first; my anonymity will allow us to quickly create a proper distraction. Everyone else should stay put for the meantime." "Nyx, My beautiful mistress of the night, we must wait. A blind war will only lead to casualties." Koshiro turned his attention to Shōgai's very own pirate. An eye of amazement. With his thirst for treasure, Shōgai soon faced becoming a global power. "I will explain it later...As I have to make sure such a technique still exist. And that excludes acquiring it. My precious third will stay here and prepare for our ultimate acquisition." "Hm?" The Doctor glanced towards his ghostly comrade. One filled with hidden power and even more mysteriousness. He ran into him not long ago. A man bent on revenge and saving his clan. Such ambition and determination impressed Koshiro. "You go ahead. We will follow behind, and when you believe it is clear, send us a signal." He stood up, reverting his throne to sand. Slowly, Koshiro made his way towards his other comrades. "Fine." The man sighed, and suddenly remembered, "Oh, yeah. By the way; the name's Kagerō Tsukagami. Fear it, why don't you?" Kagerō sardonically remarked to the rest of the members of the organization, before immediately phasing through the walls that surrounded the village, and dived into the ground, disappearing from sight. "Quite the guy." Ikioi summed up. "Wonder how long we'll have to sit on our hands." Oushan sighed. "Why does he get to go first?" Chinka just stood there, examining the village walls. "We just have to be patient huh? This guy better know what he's doing. The sooner we get in, the sooner we get out. This village seems to have something in store for us, that I think we really want to avoid. We must be quick, once give the 'go ahead.' That may be our only hope at success." From the ground, a black, shadowy substance began creeping behind a large rock and out of it emerged Burakku next to Oushan. Letting out a stretch, Burakku let off a grim smirk. "Pardon any delays. I had to... acquire some reinforcements. They will be ready when our attack begins." Chuckling, Burakku rested his back against the rock, patiently awaiting the signal to attack while observing the village they were about to attack.